


Dark Side

by Aaace



Series: Some Random Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I keep writing angsty poems, its 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace





	Dark Side

darkness 

hides in light

hides in the corners

hides in every happy end

hides in the childrens games

hides in the your mind in silence

spins tales of fantasy and happiness

open your eyes for not all things are true

don’t believe everything you are told

don’t believe everything you see

don’t listen to everyday lies

don’t listen to their tales

they tell hide secrets

they hide horror

they only tell

one side


End file.
